pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blue Pikmin
It's odd. Not only can a blue pikmin throw a purple pikmin that is ten times its own weight, but it actually throws purples FURTHER than any other colors. Red, yellow, and white pikmin get tossed out normally, but the purples have a very long arc to them. You'd think it would be the other way around, considering that purples weigh more... Mikeburnfire 12:02, 29 April 2008 (UTC)Mikeburnfire :Ugh, I think I've heard enough of Purples and their weigth.-- 12:56, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't mean that that's as far as they can throw other Pikmin. Hey, since blue pikmin have gills, how can they breathe on land?- anikanpiggy1 :Who says they can breathe on land? ::Gills aren't really the opposite of lungs. I'm not an expert on respiration...or, a respirologist...but I can tell you that part of the reason lungs work so poorly under water is because water tends to have less oxygen per square unit than air. Not only that, but once your lungs have filled with water, they become totally useless in the air because new, oxygenated air water is no longer rushing in to replace the stuff you've already used, and there's practically no exchange of oxygen between the air outside and the water inside. I'm sure there are also reasons for lungs not working on the microscopic level, maybe having something to do with the way oxygen is transported through the alveoli walls...but that's not something I've ever looked into. Might be interesting though. I should check out Wikipedia.... Anyway, like I was saying, gills aren't just like lungs which use water instead of air, they're different organs. In fish, rather than sucking air into little sacs, water is whooshed along the surface of the gills which are filled with blood vessels. They do have a limited functionality above the water, and in fact, primitive arthropods used modified gill-like organs when taking the first steps onto land, but typically they just aren't designed to move large volumes of thin air like lungs are. That being said, much smaller animals, like tiny water-faring invertebrates, and of course Pikmin, would have a much easier time breathing air using gills than animals the size of a whale shark would.... ::EVEN STILL, there isn't anything that actually suggest that non-blue Pikmin use or have lungs. I think it's much more likely that they use their leaves' large surface areas to their advantage and take oxygen right out of the air just by waving it around. Like I said, smaller creatures have a much easier time with this, and they wouldn't even really need a terribly complex circulatory system to move that oxygen around their bodies. This is all really facinating... Too bad the Pikmin games don't have a dis—wait, I said that already. :::You could go further, and say there's nothing to suggest they require oxygen, that that's just an assumption based on there being oxygen on the planet. ::::And on the fact that oxygen releases a ton more energy than CO2, hence why it's used by things as active and energy intensive as animals, and also that hydrogen-sulfide is poisonous to them, a gas that likes to bind to molecules which normally accept oxygen. :::::Where did hydrogen sul'ph'ide come from? Is it in one of Olimar's notes? ::::::The American spelling uses an F. Anyway, yeah, Olimar's notes on the Doodlebug. :::::Yeah, I knew that... My intent was to make it clear I find the American spelling silly... Anyway, wondering, then - seeing as H2S and CH4 are colourless, where could the purple come from? And could we assume that all poison in the game is mainly those two chemicals? And the same for what's in whites? ::::It never said that those were the only two gasses the bug's flatulence, but the way it's written implies that hydrogen-sulfide makes up no small part of it, meaning that is it wasn't poisonous to Pikmin, it would most likely do nothing but dilute the rest of the gasses. The color is something I don't even want to bother getting into; it could be anything from tiny flecks of purplish waste to...purple something else. That's just looking at it in an in-universe manner though, since the color was undoubtedly added for the sole purpose of showing the player where the gas clouds are. Also, I can't say that all poison in the game is composed of the same gas, and I never meant to imply that I was saying that, since there's no limit to the kinds of nasty things that could be blown out of little orange pipes in the ground into the faces of Pikmin. :::I wasn't saying you implied anything like that, just asking what you thought about it... ::::hey, just to get us back on topic, Pikmin are basically plants, so, plants dont technically breathe.--Dtdsora 15:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh You couldn't find a snapshot for this one either? GEE! WOW! *deep sigh followed by rolling eyes then walking out the door* http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 23:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :What. ::... regarding the death rate statistic the reason for the high deathrate among blues has to do with there mobility. the blue pikmin's amphibious tendencies make it vulnrable to both aquatic and landdwelling predetors. --Foutlet 01:32, 18 May 2009 (UTC) that's not even close-- Yuki no Bulborb :No it isn't... (stuff removed by author) sorry, wrong talk... JimmytheJ Actually he has a point. If this was measured by the end of game pikmin total for a color divided by amount destroyed can get VERY misleading results. (Example: Waterwraith.) I say we should throw 20 of each type of pikmin (all flowers) in one large pikmin puddle and awake a nearby bulborb, then call the pikmin back when: A-It dies OR B- only 20 pikmin back. Then we can calculate the statistics. I'll do three tests on Tuesday or Sunday then report the results. Ridly Roar! 22:56, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I have tested, take 20 of each Pik to fight the Burrowing Snagret, blues die first... I had to change the test, so what I did was I took a yellow, a blue, and a red, and threw them in a group, then awakened s nearby shesrgrub. I did this six times, and blues went first 4 times. MYTH CONFIRMED Ridly Roar! 11:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Wasn't the point of the conversation, though. To which I say it's stating speculation as fact; there's nothing to say if it's right or wrong. ::I'll test and record Data and Green can make it into a prettiful graph, Uh... Whuh? :::... ::::Lolwut? STUPID SHEARGRUB!!!!!!!!! It killed me... -100 Pikmin... Acciedentaly saved... Ridly Roar! 22:42, 21 May 2009 (UTC) The fuming Blue Dragon. :XD! It could be possible that Blue Pikmin die first, because they have the ability to travel on water and land. Basically, they die first because it in a form, is balancing gameplay. Face it, without Blues, you would be in a lot of trouble. The designers of the game must have made it balanced, because blue pikmin have possibly, the best ability in the game. Learner4 19:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :That was already discussed, and that's not the cause. Besides, you can't say it's the best ability. Depending on the area it may or may not be. Lifeguard Abbility Can Blues use their lifeguard abbility in the first game? I can't get them to do it. ''Snake''''boss14'' I'm pretty sure they can, but they have to be idle --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:08, 13 June 2009 (UTC) yes they can-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' User talk:Pikmin fan 101 :Weird, not even idle. I'll have to experiment. Just thro the blue pikmin into the EXACT same place the non-blue pikmin is drowning in the water-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' User talk:Pikmin fan 101 Because once you thro then, they turn idle-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' User talk:Pikmin fan 101 gamefreak why did you delete my pic ?Ysyty 23:21, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I didn't delete it, its on the bottom of the page under the category gallery.-- 23:40, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, the caption is off. Sorry.-- 23:48, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Where is that image in the gallery from? :I've captioned it as sourced from Garry's Mod, since the other is, and the models look similar. ::What's Garry's Mod? :::What, I linked to it in the caption for people to ask? ...Here. It's a PC "game" based around, if I understand it correctly, creating your own content. I don't know much more. OOPS Make that opinion R to the P to the Wyb. Garrys Mod? What´s Garrys Mod and why are there Pikmin? Bowser 17:52, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Check Wikipedia.